


Sick

by WriteMessyStuff



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Horror, Implied Murder, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Stream of Consciousness, Survival Horror, Vignette, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyStuff/pseuds/WriteMessyStuff
Summary: The necrophilic Variant attempts to satisfy an urge and is interrupted by Miles Upshur.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This piece depicts necrophilic rape. This is a writing exercise meant to encapsulate a particular character's point of view. It is not meant to encourage or romanticize the inappropriate and abusive behavior depicted therein. This guy is gross. Period.
> 
> After re-watching Outlast, I was introduced once again to this scene and reminded of the overall hyper-sexual tone of the game. Since these characters are all so strange and thought-provoking, I wanted to do a brief exercise with streams of consciousness, especially in this particular moment. Delving into the minds of these characters and interacting with them has always been an interest of mine. Though they do many heinous and despicable things, they are still people--and that, perhaps, makes them all the more terrifying to understand.
> 
> Stream of consciousness is a writing technique that depicts the unfiltered thoughts of a first-person narrator. The resulting text is often ambiguous, grammatically incorrect, and difficult to make sense of. Still, this technique tends to portray reality in a very raw and unadulterated way. Unlike typical first-person narrators, streams of consciousness narrators are usually unaware their thoughts are being "heard," so, our view of their mind is extremely internal, and practically naked in transparency--the narrator can hide nothing, nor do they know to hide anything. They don't realize they're telling a story; they don't think to give context. They're just living and processing the moment.
> 
> If you're interested in reading more popular streams of consciousness in mainstream literature, there are many successful novels that do just this (and probably much better than me). If you'd like to see more of this style or fandom from my side, let me know.

Hard and there is that man I like down in the hallway, his body down along the ground as he waits for me in juices of blood I like them.

Silk still there, he shakes himself still there in the dark whispering and I touch my dick well he can’t care, Shut up, I say, but he says it again and again and again! Shut up, fuck!

This man, this man is Gragh, ‘cause said it to me with all that blood dripping from his mouth now stolen but I made him suck my cock first and I fucked him so hard after, Gragh, that noise. It makes me hot and now he’s here still waiting again for me like I told him to wait and getting down to push into his hole and he’s _cold!_ Cold already! Goddamn it! He seethes whispers of silky silky, Go and stand over there! I snap, Shut up and get away on over there. He moans silkies hisses dragging his feet against the ground and Shut the fuck up! I down and groan pushing in Gragh’s hole to start, so cold now his body but I can’t stop. Just easy, I say to him, Relax and just warm up, he can’t hear but I came all the way here. I came all the way to cum in you, your cold wet hole but it’s getting warmer now, it feels so good and if I push harder it gets warm with the friction and faster, I jolt your butt back with soft skin and a hot good cock-and-a-half filling your hole around me but loose wrappings around ‘cause I know I went too hard yesterday but this works, this will work, push, pushing in and out, thrust, throbbing warmth, thrust, thrust, grab the soft back and, Just, push, Hold, push, Still, push, and—

_Hiss!_

A Man!

Man seen me! I stand fast back! Fall almost almost and up and yelling!

What’s wrong with you? He could see me my cock I cover it from him while Silky shakes and whispers silkies

What the fuck is wrong with you you goddamned sicko! You weren’t invited to this!

He pointing a camera at, recording me, a _disgusting_  bastard

Sick.

What, you like to watch?

_Sick._

It’s sick!

You’re sick!


End file.
